


Ask Me Again

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Disagreement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: It’s a stupid little fight, and Eric walks out- Dele falls asleep waiting for him to come home“Dele” at the call of his name the man remained still, quietly thankful that Eric was back safely, but not quite ready to face him.“Baby?” Eric voiced out again, and Dele felt his lips almost slide into a pout at the name, tempted to just get up and go melt away into Eric’s arms, fall asleep tangled up.





	Ask Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy loves! Posted this on tumblr already, read more there- Cefhclwords :)

Dele was half asleep when he heard the door click closed, it wasn’t slammed or forceful, just a gentle click of the lock slotting into place- but it was enough to wake him up from his restless sleep. 

It was probably mostly to do with the fact Dele was on edge when he’d been falling asleep, waiting for that sound exaclty that he woke up the moment he heard it. 

Dele stayed still, fought his instinct to sit up and look, to say the words that had been running through his brain for the past few hours- since Eric walked out. 

The argument had been stupid, had lasted longer than it should have because they were both exhausted and hated fighting, but also hated being wrong, So it had just turned into a mess. 

It had started on the flight, Eric telling Dele his brother was coming by for dinner once they landed. Dele had huffed out a breath before he nodded quietly and it had gone off from there. Eric had taken offence, taken offence to Dele’s hesitance, muttered a “right then” before putting in his headphones. Once they landed and finally got into their car home the actual fight had started. Once Eric began driving he’d said a short, “You know I haven’t seen him in like nearly three weeks right? It’s my home too Dele” and that had just caused things to truly blow up, because Dele never said anything to even slightly imply that it wasn’t his home. 

They’d been only been living together for about two months now. The first month had been a honeymoon of oh my god this is all ours, our only and we wake up to each other every morning, let’s have sex anywhere and everywhere because we can. However, now they were learning the flaws in having a constantly shared space, in seeing each other 24/7 there were new frustrations, new little things that they hadn’t adjusted to in their dynamic yet.

That was another reason they both fire up over the non issue- Eric frustrated at his perception that Dele didn’t want to have his brother in the home, that he was being selfish- and Dele frustrated that Eric thought he was being possessive of their space that that’s why he didn’t want to have company- that Eric didn’t even ask, just assumed. 

The small fight in the car had turned into a full blow up in the entry way of home- Dele couldn’t even remember all of it now, but the end of it had been Eric going on about Dele not understanding. 

He’d gone on and on about Dele not getting that he needed time with his brother.

Then Dele had gotten offended because what was he trying to say when Dele had a perfectly good brother- was it not the same? 

He’d gone off then on a tangent that Eric was insensitive, that how dare he suggest that- and Eric had gone silent then. He asked Dele how he would assume that and Dele had shot back that how could he assume that Dele had an issue with his brother- it kept going back and forth back and forth until Eric had just grabbed his phone and his keys and walked out with a “it’s fine I’ll tell him no Jesus Christ” and a slam of the door. 

Dele had waited an hour, then two, sat watching mindless TV as he worried at his nails, bit at them with his teeth and tried to reassure himself that he wasn’t in the wrong- he couldn’t be, surely not. 

Eventually Dele had switched the TV off when his eyes were drooping closed, exhausted from the match and the travel, but he didn’t want to go to bed, not before he saw Eric walk into their home safely. No matter if they were mad at each other or not, he felt a bit sick low in his stomach not knowing where Eric was, if he was home yet, it didn’t feel right going to bed without him. 

“Dele” at the call of his name the man remained still, quietly thankful that Eric was back safely, but not quite ready to face him. 

“Baby?” Eric voiced out again, and Dele felt his lips almost slide into a pout at the name, tempted to just get up and go melt away into Eric’s arms, fall asleep tangled up. 

Dele heard Eric enter the room then, his footsteps trailed off to a slow stop, heard the long breath he let out, he way he whispered “Dele” on the exhale, the word soft and loving and barely even there.

Dele listened as Eric moved closer to him, stayed still, eyes shut and curled up under the blanket, keeping his breaths slow and steady. 

Eric came to a stop by the couch, Dele felt where it dipped under his weight when the man sat down, felt Eric’s hand on his cheek, his thumb began to swipe under Dele’s eye. 

Dele wanted to cry a bit, with how gently Eric was holding him, the way he could feel the care through his touch, soft and loving. 

“I’m sorry” Eric word were a whisper, sweet and low and Dele wasn’t entirely sure they were for him even, maybe Eric knew he was awake- could tell he was faking it. 

“Never wanna fight with you” he added an at that Dele was about to fake waking up, flutter his eyes open and wrap Eric up in his arms, tell him he never wanted to fight either he’s just so tired, but then Eric leant in and kissed his closed eyelids, then moved to kiss a line down the slope of his nose. 

“Del, wakeup” he mumbled, moved to tuck his face into the soft skin of his neck. He nuzzled his nose into Dele’s pulse point to let his beard scratch gently at Dele’s skin in a way that usually made Dele giggle and push him away, fight against the sensation, but not, now- now he just wanted Eric closer. 

“Wakeup Del, I’m sorry, I’m home now” and Dele shifted a little at the words, let out a small yawn that wasn’t entirely fake as he slowly opened his eyes, his arms came up to wrap around Eric’s shoulders, hands smoothing flat over the thing fabric of his T-shirt, feeling the definition of his shoulders muscles under his fingertips. 

“Hi” Dele mumbled, squeezing his arms around Eric to keep him close, breathing him in deep. Eric smelt like the cold air of outside, but under it Dele could get the familiar scent of him, just enough to settle him. 

“Hi” Eric replied then, voice quiet. 

“Just wanted to be alone with you” Dele said in response, beginning to scratch his fingernails up and down Eric’s back slowly. He focused on the steady rise and fall of Eric’s chest where it was pressed to his own, matched the pace of his breaths. 

“Shouldn’t have been well weird and huffy about it should have just told you” Dele added and felt Eric exhale against his neck. “I’m sorry, it’s our home, our place and I should have explained it better and not been selfish about wanting just a night with you, should have spoken to you about it” Dele mumbled, shivered when he felt Eric’s lips press a small kiss under his ear. 

“But I also shouldn’t have been so quick to assume you were just being shitty Del, you’re not like that, you wouldn’t just be saying to that for no reason I should have asked, should have spoken to you about it” Dele felt Eric’s words rumble against his chest from where they were curled close on the couch. 

“I could have been more mature to just tell you from the get go” Dele shrugged easily, and smiled slightly when he head Eric let out a sharp exhale of a laugh from his nose. “Yeah we both could have done better” Eric conceded, his breath soft as he adjusted his grip to keep Dele closer to him. 

“Yeah, we gotta work on that” Dele agreed quietly, pulled back so that he could look up into Eric’s eyes, an arm slung around his neck.

“Yeah” Eric echoes, his gaze tender and sweet as he looked down at the boy under him, thankful that despite their stubborn nature, their love for each other often won out, reaching back for each other quickly. 

Dele paused in consideration before speaking, licked his lips and let his eyes bounce between the blue of Eric’s eyes and the pinkness of his bottom lip. “I just- I feel like when we are with the team, when we are away for a game we don’t get the same kind of quality time we do at home- I just I really just had in my mind of a night at home with you so I got caught off guard when you suggested something different” 

Dele explained, his fingers drifting slowly over Eric’s back, eyes honest as he spoke, knowing that laying all out was the right thing to do, the best way to amend the hurt.

Eric sighed and kissed Dele’s brow, his hand cupping the mans face gently, thumb brushed over the skin in a slow pattern. 

“I just- I want to get everything right with you Del, I’m so happy we are living together, I love being with you everyday I feel so lucky. I hate when we fight like that, because I feel like I’m failing at having getting things right for us I don’t know” Eric explained, 

Dele shook his head and squeezed the back of Eric’s neck in his hand, smiled lovingly up at him. “Eric, you cant get everything right, ok? And I wouldn’t want you to- I hate fighting but-“ Dele paused and adverted his eyes to the left, swallows before he felt Eric move to sit on the couch properly, shuffled Dele until the man was in his lap, sat across Eric’s hips facing him. 

“My parents- they never fought- never not once through all of it, they never cared enough to fight- it was oh send Dele here, send Dele there- they just, they didn’t pay attention anymore so they never fought” Dele explained, wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck to settle into their new position, heart warmed at the way Eric’s hands rested on his thighs, steady and warm. 

“So when we fight, when you notice I’m annoyed or upset, when you push back against me or challenge my ideas- I know it means you care, that you care enough about us to challenge me” Dele explained. 

Eric gazed back at Dele, collected his face in his hands and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek, lips pursed to press warm and sweet to Dele’s skin, an exhale from his nose bouncing off the skin. 

Eric pulled back slightly and bumped his nose into Dele’s closed his eyes and finally felt the unease lighten in his chest, able to relax just a bit. 

The room was quiet and Dele was tempted to just curl into Eric’s chest and close his eyes, exhausted from the flight, from everything with Eric, all of it. 

Before he could move his head Eric’s neck, maybe even convince him to just lay out on the couch and sleep there- Eric spoke. 

“Can I kiss you?” And Dele almost laughed as he question, pulled back to catch his eye with furrowed brows. 

“When have you ever had to ask?” Dele replied 

Eric shrugged and reached up place his thumb on Dele’s bottom lip, tugging down on it gently before he released it gently. “Dunno- we had a fight, I said some stupid stuff, maybe you didn’t feel like kissing me” he explained. 

“Ask again” Dele whispered with a small smile, Eric was quick to play along. 

“Can I kiss you?” Eric asked a second time 

“Always” Dele mumbled back, the word cut of by Eric pressing his lips to his, hands pressed to the low of Dele’s back.


End file.
